1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a container for bulk matter, to a use of a container, to a cartridge with a powdered filling, and to a method of manufacturing a cartridge with a powdered filling.
The invention is particularly relevant in the field of packaging and handling of powdered chemicals which need a sealed enclosure in order to prevent degrading interaction with ambient air.
The invention still more particularly relates to the field of handling of photographic chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,034 provides a sealed pouch for a powdered filling wherein the pouch, subsequent to the filling in of the powder, is evacuated and then sealed with the effect that the powder is immobilized. This publication also suggests to adapt the pouch with an extra length, which length subsequent to sealing and evacuation provides a collapsed neck section, providing a means for the user by which he may manipulate and guide pouring of the powder, once the neck has been cut open.
With a packaging of this kind, the evacuation has the effect that the powder is totally immobilized and that the package may be handled and piled like a brick. Once the seal has been cut open and air admitted into the pouch, the powder is relieved, and the package no longer maintains its shape.
One container available on the market for photographic chemicals comprises a plastic bottle with a reduced neck sealed by a sealing means, said package being adapted for automatic dispensing in a dispensing apparatus.
A dispensing apparatus available on the market comprises a fixture wherein the bottle is entered, flipped to present the neck downwards and retained, while a movable knife strikes from below to pierce the membrane and tear it loose along the greater part of the periphery in order that the center area of the membrane forms a flap secured along part of the edge. In case of photographic powdered chemicals, there may however be a tendency for the powder to form bridges inside a bottle with a reduced neck section, thus holding back the powder and making it difficult to empty the bottle completely. Besides, a bottle of this kind does not lend itself easily to collapsing following discharge of the filling. Therefore, the empty bottle occupies a substantial volume which adds to the cost of removing the scrap. A reduced neck bottle is furthermore difficult to clean on the inside, and in case the bottle has been utilized for chemicals, some regulations may require added precautions in handling the scrap in view of the chemical residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,069 provides a package of solid particulate photographic materials, comprising a sealed, evacuated envelope that defines a single chamber and at least three immobilized layers of solid particulate photographic materials contained in the envelope. At least two of the materials are mutually reactive and at least one of the materials is inert relative to the two which are mutually reactive, the layers of the at least two mutually reactive materials being separated by at least one intervening layer of the inert material.